


Your fallen angel

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Out of Character, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You and your brothers try to find your boyfriend, only to find him in the hands of an angry reaper





	Your fallen angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You sighed in frustration as you came across another dead end. Sam grabbed your hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "Don't worry, Y/N. We'll find him." He said. Dean scoffed loudly from your other side. "Yeah and then I'll kick his ass for breaking your heart." He muttered, ignoring Sam's glare as this didn't help you at all. They led you back to the Impala and Dean drove off to the next place. You stared out of the window, lost in thought. Your brothers both shot concerned glances towards you, but kept silent for now. 

You had met Castiel a little while after your brothers had, Dean being an overprotective pain in the ass and not wanting to introduce the angel to his "baby sister," until he was sure that he was completely trustworthy, even though Cas had had been the one who had saved him from literal hell. You had told him that you were just a year younger and that you could handle yourself, but he didn't listen as always.

Castiel had been distant at first, but you had quickly grown closer to each other. After watching humans for a while and seeing how couples interacted with each other, he had asked permission from your brothers to take you on a date. Sam had agreed rather quickly, having seen the way that the two of you looked at each other, but Dean hadn't been so sure. It wasn't until Castiel had saved your life from a demon that he had relented.

Everything had been perfect for you. You and Cas spent time together, whenever it was possible. You taught him earth's customs and how modern things worked, like a voicemail. It hadn't exactly worked out well, but it still made you laugh when you called him and heard him ask you why he needed to say his name as the voicemail. You were really happy with the angel and even Dean couldn't deny it. 

A few day ago, everything had literally gone to hell and that was saying something, considering your normal life as a hunter. Sam had completed several trials of God, which rendered him unconscious and incredibly close to death. At the same time, angels were somehow banished from heaven to earth and one such angel saved Sam's life by inhabiting him, although Sam didn't know this himself.

To top it all off, Castiel had called you very briefly, saying that he was responsible for the angels falling and that it wasn't safe for you to be with him, breaking off your relationship and shattering your heart. Dean was completely pissed after hearing about it and wanted to kill Cas for hurting you, but you had begged him not to as you still cared about him and he had reluctantly agreed after Sam had talked with him.

Ezekiel, the angel living inside Sam's body, had warned you that several angels were looking for Cas, wanting revenge for his part in the spell that banished them and you had immediately started to search for him. Arriving at the next place, your brothers went ahead to search the place out, while you stayed by the cast. A homeless man carefully approached you, not wanting to startle you. 

"Excuse me, miss, but you look familiar. Have we met before?" He asked. You looked at him and shook your head. "I don't think so, sir." You said, subtly grabbing the hilt of your blade in case this was a demon or angel in disguise. The man squinted his eyes, before widening them. "Oh, now I remember. You were on that picture that strange man from earlier carried with him." He said, happy with himself for figuring it out.

You immediately turned to him. "Did that man have short, dark hair and blue eyes?" You asked and the man nodded in answer, before asking if you were family. You told him that you were his girlfriend, never having agreed to him breaking your relationship. The man asked why he wasn't with you. "Because he was part of the spell that cast all angels out of heaven and now they want revenge." You said in a deadpan tone, your face stoic. 

The man stared at you, before you let out a snort. Thinking that you were joking, the man started to laugh too. "Very good joke, miss. Almost had me there." He said. You chuckled, before asking if he was near. The man said that Cas had gone towards Detroit, just as your brothers got back. Having a new location, you thanked the man profusely, before quickly getting in the Impala and driving away. 

In Detroit, you and your brothers realised that you were being followed by someone. You ambushed your stalker and your bothers cuffed him and tortured him for information. It was a reaper. From him, you learned that Bartholomew was leading the angels. Once they had gotten all the info out of him, the reaper turned towards you. "How does it feel, huh? To know that your precious angel is responsible for this?" He asked with a smirk. 

Despite Castiel doing his best to protect you, several angels and reapers knew about the two of you, the angels looking down on Castiel for falling in love with a human. You glared at the reaper, before taking the Angel Blade from Dean. "It feels like this." You replied, before stabbing him without mercy. Sam and Dean shared a look behind your back. They had to find Cas and quick. This separation wasn't doing you any good.

Now knowing that you were running out of time, Dean called for the angel living in Sam's body. After some difficulty, the angel managed to find Castiel by looking for the reaper that had him, before giving control back to Sam, who was none the wiser. You drove to a building and ran up several flights of stairs, until you came to a specific door. Inside, you could hear two voices: a woman's and your angel's.

You kicked the door open and strode inside, your blade in your hand and your brothers right at your heels. You saw Castiel tied to a chair and a woman holding his Angel Blade to his throat. "Cas!" You said loudly, relief, fear, anger and love all in your voice. Castiel looked at you, his eyes desperate. "Y/N, no." He breathed, before letting out a gasp of pain as the woman stabbed him, before turning to you. 

"So, this is the famous Y/N?" She asked, waving her hand as you charged at her and making you fly through the room, before doing the same with your brothers. "I have to say that I expected a bit more from you, considering how loyal our dear Castiel was to you." She said, advancing towards you. Your brothers distracted her, enabling you to crawl towards Castiel. His eyes were closed and his head hung to the side.

You quickly cupped his face. "Cas, it's me. Wake up." You whispered, but there was no reaction from your angel. You kept trying, calling his name and shaking him, but to no avail. He was gone. You could feel your heart shatter, before a vengeful rage overtook you. You carefully pulled the blade from the former angel's body, before turning towards the reaper. She had just knocked your brothers out and turned around, when you took her by surprise and stabbed her.

She let out a scream and glowed, before you pulled the blade out and she fell to the ground like a puppet, whose strings had been cut. You turned back to Castiel and dropped the blade. You walked towards him and cupped his face again, tears filling your eyes as you truly realised that he was gone. You heard Dean's voice calling you and turned to him, your eyes telling him everything that he needed to know.

He sighed at this as you turned back to Castiel and rested your forehead against his, tears rolling down your cheeks.You heard a bit of movement behind you as Sam woke up again, having been knocked out in the fight. "He's gone, Sam." Dean said softly, picking the Angel Blade up and watching as you started to cry softly. Sam didn't say anything as he walked towards the two of you.

You looked up at him as he kneeled next to you and held his hand above the various wounds on the former angel's torso. His hand glowed and the wounds slowly closed one by one. Once he was done, Sam stumbled back and collapsed as the angel inside of him relinquished control over his body. You didn't really notice as Castiel finally woke up again, you being the first person that he saw. "Y/N." He repeated, this time in relief instead of fear.

You smiled at him with teary eyes. He tried to lift his hand to wipe your tears away, but realised that his hands were still bound.Seeing the same thing, Dean freed him and Castiel quickly reached up to cup your face, wiping away your remaining tears. Sam stood back up again, back to normal and relieved to see Cas alive and well. Pulling back a bit, Castiel looked around in confusion. "How am I still alive?" He asked, his voice rough and weak.

Thinking quickly, you looked at Dean. "Whoever that was knocked Sam out and Dean made a deal with her." You lied, knowing that Castiel wouldn't have wanted you to kill out of revenge, but you had ignored it in your blind anger. Catching onto what you were saying, Dean quickly nodded in agreement. "I promised that I would let her live if she brought you back." He said. Castiel glanced at the blade in your brother's hands. 

"You lied." He muttered. Dean nodded at him with a cocky smirk. With a grunt and some help from you, Castiel slowly stood up from the chair. Dean waited until he was steady on his feet without your help, before pulling his arm back and punching the former angel in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Dean!" You and Sam shouted, with you glaring at him as you kneeled down to help Cas up.

"No. I deserved that." Cas muttered as you helped him get back up and staying at his side this time. Dean nodded in agreement, his cocky smirk having been replaced by a glare. "You're damn right that you deserved that." He growled, glaring at him. Wanting to get out of here, you helped Castiel to the Impala and Dean drove you back to the bunker. During the ride, you leaned against Castiel's side, listening to his heartbeat. 

Noticing him staring, you gave him a confused look. He looked down at your intertwined hands, before looking back at you. His blue eyes were full of warmth and love. "You are so beautiful." He breathed, only having seen your soul before and now truly seeing you as a human. You blushed and looked down, but he lifted your chin back up with a smile. You smiled back, until you remembered something

"What did she mean with that you were loyal to me?" You asked softly. Castiel visibly gulped at your question. "Well, I stayed with her overnight and she wanted to.... uhm... well..." He stuttered, making you some. Dean laughed loudly from the driver's seat. "Still a virgin eh, Cas?" He asked with a laugh, making you glare at him once again. Dean still chuckled, before falling silent. Although he did joke about it, he was glad that the former angel was loyal to you. 

Sighing deeply, Castiel buried his face in your hair. "I'm so sorry, my light." He whispered. He knew that he had broken your heart, but he also knew that you would be safer without him. "It's okay, Cas. Just don't do it again, please." You begged. He sighed again. "I will do my best." He whispered. You sighed as well at his answer, but you knew that this was the best that you could get for now

Arriving at the bunker, Ezekiel reappeared again and said that Cas had to leave, because he would bring other angels here and if other angels arrived, Ezekiel would have to leave and that meant that Sam would die. You were very reluctant to part from Castiel again, but you didn't want to lose your brother either. When Dean told Cas that he had to leave, the former angel was hurt, but understanding. He thought that it still had to do with him breaking your heart. 

You hugged him as tightly as you could, your head barely coming above his shoulder. "Just promise me that you will call at times and if it is to break up again, Dean won't be the only one to punch you." You threatened, although your voice shook just a tiny bit. Castiel's grip tightened and he kissed the top of your head. "I will call you when it is safe to do so. I promise." He whispered, before finally letting you go and leaving.

At least a week later, you went to your local Gas-N-Sip for some errands. The owner, Nora, greeted you happily. "Hi, Y/N. It's good to see you again." She said. You smiled at her. "It's good to see you too. How are things going around here?" You asked, making some small talk. "Oh, things are the same as always around here, although I do have a new employee. Steve, could you come here for a minute?" She called to the other side of the store. 

A man came around the corner and you pursed your lips and tears appeared in your eyes as you tried not to laugh at the sight of Castiel in the shop's uniform. His eyes widened at seeing you, before he scowled a bit at seeing your attempt to keep your laughter in. "Oh, shut up." He muttered, breaking the dam inside you and you bent over, holding your stomach as you laughed hysterically. Nora looked between the two of you in confusion.

"You two know each other?" She asked and Castiel nodded, saying that he worked with your brothers until recently. Humming in understanding, Nora allowed him to take an hour break, so that you could catch up. Castiel wasted no second and pulled you out of the shop, leaving the errands with Nora. "What are you doing here?" You asked with a laugh once you were out of sight and hearing of the shop. Castiel gave you a tiny glare.

"I have a new job, didn't you notice?" He asked rhetorically. You simply laughed again and he finally let a smile show, your laughter being contagious. He suddenly pulled you closer and kissed you, successfully shutting you up. You returned the gesture quickly and happily. Pulling apart for air, the both of you smiled at each other, before embracing. You suddenly remembered what the homeless man had said. "You have a picture of me?" You asked, looking up at Cas.

He blushed a bit, before fumbling in his pocket and pulling out a folded picture. It was one of the first pictures that you had taken together. "I wanted to remind myself what I was fighting for." Castiel muttered. You smiled at him with tears in your eyes, before hugging him again, relief and happiness flowing through your body. Your fallen angel was back with you and while it wasn't perfect, it was far better than nothing

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in the supernatural fandom. I've been watching it for a while now, but I wanted to write a story about it and since Cas is one of my favourite characters I decided to write it about him. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. I don't fully remember when Cas started to use a voicemail, but I thought the idea of the reader helping him with it was too funny to leave out.


End file.
